Ginny Weasley queria escrever um romance
by Niniel - Crying Lady
Summary: UA: Estamos na quadra de Natal e Ginny Weasley decide escrever uma história de amor baseada na realidade. Mas que fazer quando a realidade parece uma verdadeira história de amor? ||Capíulo 3, finalmente!||
1. Nota

Nota: Esta história é baseada no livro "Eu quero escrever uma história de amor" de Louise Plummer, só que de uma maneira "harrypotteresca". Outra coisa, devido ao facto de eu (a autora) ser portuguesa e não brasileira e neste momento não ter grande paciência, a história está escrita em Português de Portugal, não do Brasil...  
  
Sumário: Universo Alternativo: Estamos na quadra de Natal e Ginny Weasley decide escrever uma história de amor baseada na vida real. Mas que fazer quando a vida real parece uma autêntica história de amor?  
  
Disclaimer: Nada deste material me pertence. O livro pertence á colecção "Clube das amigas", editada em Portugal pela editora Presença, a mesma da colecção Harry Potter, à qual pertencem os personagens e que é da autoria de JK Rowling.  
  
Algumas alterações vão ser feitas aos personagens, se tiverem algo contra, o melhor é ñ lerem. Tratem os personagens como se ñ os conhecessem, pois é praticamente o que vai acontecer. Só os nomes são iguais...  
  
Se mesmo assim quiserem continuar, carreguem na seta para o próximo capítulo...  
  
A autora:  
  
Silvia aka Hermione Weasley 


	2. Chapter 1Natal

Capítulo 1- Natal...  
  
O capítulo um de uma história de amor é aquele em que se descreve a heroína e em que ela se encontra pela primeira vez com o herói. Aqui passa- se o mesmo. Tudo começou alguns dias antes do Natal. A minha mãe pediu-me para ir ao Filch Market depois do jantar, para comprar pauzinhos de canela. Na época do Natal, ela costuma preparar uma bebida quente que dá pelo nome de chá russo- leva muita canela e cravos-da-índia e açúcar e laranja e limão e não sei que mais- que nós vamos consumindo durante o resto as férias. Esta bebida faz parte da tradição da nossa família. Mas quase já não havia pauzinhos de canela. Eu tinha mesmo de ir.  
  
Era uma noite escura e tempestuosa. Foi tal e qual assim: vivo em St. Paul, no Minnesota, e caíam flocos de neve grandes como bolas de algodão e ouviam-se os trovões á distância. Se não acreditam que possa trovejar e nevar ao mesmo tempo é porque nunca estiveram no Minnesota, o estado da intempéries.  
  
Tinha coberto o meu metro e oitenta de altura com roupa interior térmica, calças de ski, camisola de gola alta, uma parka com capuz, luvas com cabeças de renas bordadas nas costas da mão e botas para a neve. Não tenciono mentir sobre a minha altura exagerada. Eu sei que a tradição diz que as heroínas têm uma constituição pequena e delicada, mas infelizmente esta regra não se aplica a mim.  
  
Continuando, no momento em que comecei a caminhar pela Folwell Street, sentia alegria de viver. Mesmo antes do herói entrar em cena, estava feliz comigo mesma. Não costumo estar mal-humorada. Quando saí de casa, o meu pai, que é professor de linguística, estava a ouvir um concerto de Brandenburg, e parecia-me que ainda tinha o som da flauta na cabeça e que, se abrisse a boca, as notas sairiam para a frescura da noite, flutuando no ar. Apanhei flocos de neve com a língua, como costumava fazer quando tinha dez anos. Era uma noite mágica. Parecia que pairava um presságio no ar.  
  
São apenas seis quarteirões até ao Filch Market, por isso rapidamente cheguei junto das especiarias, mas não consegui encontrar os paus de canela. Sabia que elas estavam por ordem alfabética, mas os meus olhos (que o Prontuário do Escritor de Romances poderia descrever como «de ametista») passavam do funcho ao manjericão e depois ao tomilho, recomeçando do princípio. Havia coisas que me distraíam: por um lado, a música. Eu estava mesmo por baixo de um altifalante de onde saía o som da trombeta de uma orquestra, tocando uma música de Natal, e dei comigo a entoar mentalmente a sua letra.  
  
A outra distracção foi a Cho, a minha melhor amiga, que no ano passado me ensinou tudo o que havia para saber sobre romances de amor, e o seu namorado, o Cedric, a reclamarem no balcão junto á caixa por causa do azevinho que pendia do tecto, já seco. Eles tinham na mão o cesto das compras, que seguravam um de cada lado, e o Cedric estava inclinado sobre ele, tentando beijar a Cho á frente dos funcionários e dos clientes. Por fim, ele mordeu-lhe a orelha e a gargalhada dela sobrepôs-se à música que tocava. Quando todas as cabeças se voltaram na sua direcção, ela tapou a boca, como se tivesse cometido um erro. Depois de estarem na fila para pagar, o Cedric pegou na mão dela e enfiou-a no bolso do seu casaco, junto á dele.  
  
A verdade é que a Cho está sempre a tentar agir como se fosse a heroína de uma história de amor. E apesar de tudo, isso nunca funciona. Ela raramente fica feliz para sempre, nem mesmo por seis semanas. Mas na época de Natal, ela e o Cedric andavam muito entusiasmados um no outro.  
  
Tentei de novo concentrar-me nas especiarias: pimenta da Jamaica, manjericão doce, canela em pó...  
  
-Ginny!- exclamou a Cho, virando-se repentinamente á frente do Cedric, que carregava o saco castanho da mercearia- Não sabia que estavas aqui!- A sua voz soa sempre dramática e alterada quando está com o Cedric. Eu nunca quero parecer diferente quando estou acompanhada.  
  
-Ah, olá, tudo bem?- disse eu, acenando-lhes com a cabeça.  
  
-O Cedric e eu vamos fazer bolinhos de Natal juntos- a Cho deu-lhe o braço.  
  
-Tu vais fazê-los. Eu vou comê-los- e deitou-lhe a língua de fora.  
  
A Cho encostou os seus lábios á cara dele:- Vais adorar cozinhar. É uma actividade sensual.  
  
Aí eu tive a certeza de que quando ela disse «sensual», referia-se a algo mais do que apenas os bolos. Também senti que eles estavam a representar á minha frente.  
  
-Parece divertido- disse eu-, guardem um bolinho para mim.  
  
A Cho rodeou o Cedric com o braço. Ela era uma pessoa totalmente diferente ao pé dele, parecia uma personagem de desenhos animados.  
  
-Até logo- disse o Cedric, olhando para trás.  
  
Ele não contemplou com desejo os meus olho de ametista, portanto não é obviamente o herói deste romance.  
  
À saída a Cho ainda me gritou:  
  
-O Natal não é maravilhoso?  
  
O que ela quis realmente dizer foi: «O Natal não é realmente maravilhoso quando se está com alguém como o Cedric?»  
  
-Diverte-te Cho!- Como já tinha dito, eu ia feliz a caminho do Filch Market, só que agora sentia-me um pouco em baixo. Até suspirei. Tinha ciúmes da Cho e do Cedric. Muitos ciúmes, para dizer a verdade, mas não estava, como diria o prontuário do escritor de romances, «a debater-me num turbilhão de agonia». Sou demasiado alegre para isso.  
  
Não havia pauzinhos de canela na prateleira.  
  
-Sr. Filch- virei-me quando senti o cheiro a tabaco. O sr. Filch é o último grande fumador do Minnesota e ignora completamente o que é ar limpo e saudável. «Estou na minha loja», costuma dizer quando os clientes reclamam. Ele é conhecido no bairro como «aquele degenerado».  
  
-Tem pauzinhos de canela? Não há nenhuns na prateleira.  
  
-Se não há nenhuns na prateleira, é natural que não tenho- rabujou ele, curvando-se sobre um saco de açucar rasgado.  
  
Tentei não olhar fixamente para o seu bigode espesso. Está sempre ranhoso.  
  
-E não vou receber mais até à próxima semana- o seu cigarro largou cinzas que caíram no saco de açúcar.  
  
-Mas isso é depois do Natal!  
  
-E então?- o sr. Filch pegou no saco de açucar e soprou fumo para a minha cara. Afastei o fumo com a mão. Ele era tão grosseiro!  
  
-Feliz Natal, Sr. Filch- disse, apesar de tudo.  
  
Respondeu algo que não consegui perceber. Não liguei. Eu sabia que no meu romance o Sr. Filch seria apenas uma personagem pequena, insignificante e monótona.  
  
Lá fora a noite continuava escura e tempestuosa: nevava continuamente, mas a trovoada tinha cessado. Puxei o capuz da minha parka e atei bem os cordões sobre o queixo. Ainda estava aberta a maior parte das lojas de produtos alimentares da rua principal, nesta zona antiga de St. Paul. Laços, grinaldas e lâmpadas para ar árvores de Natal decoravam as montras. Esse tipo de enfeites fazem-me sentir em festa, e apeteceu-me ir ao Brigeman's tomar um chocolate quente com natas, mas nessa altura vi a Cho e o Cedric.  
  
Atravessei a rua assim que o sinal ficou verde e dirigi-me e dirigi-me a casa. A dose de felicidade hormonal dessa noite já tinha sido bastante, especialmente porque não era a minha. Perguntei a mim mesma se alguma vez o Sr. Filch teria sabido o que era estar apaixonado na época de Natal. Já teria sido o herói de alguém? Ele fora casado, há uns anos atrás. Mas quem é que tinha coragem de beijar aqueles lábios manchados de nicotina?  
  
Enquanto estes pensamentos me ocorriam, ia a subir a rua inclinada que vai dar a minha casa, e apercebi-me que a felicidade natalícia segue uma ordem hierárquica. As pessoas apaixonadas como a Cho e o Cedric são os mais felizes. A seguir vêm as pessoas como eu, que têm família e amigos, e que, pelo menos, esperam vir a estar apaixonadas num Natal não muito distante. Por fim vêm as pessoas como o Sr. Filch- as antipáticas- que nunca são felizes e a quem nenhuma dose de magia vinda do exterior, nem mesmo a do Natal, consegue modificar.  
  
Quando cheguei lá acima, virei a esquina. Entrei então na minha rua. Pela janela iluminada vi as gémeas Patil no seu quarto, que eu em tempos conheci, a atirarem revistas lá de cima do beliche. Para mim é como se aquela casa ainda fosse a da família Potter, apesar de já há alguns anos terem ido viver para a Califórnia. Sempre que lá passo sinto como que uma «onda de saudade avassaladora», como diz o prontuário. Mas por enquanto não acho que seja necessário explicar o motivo. Tudo o que vocês precisam de saber é que, naquela noite, ao passar por aquela casa eu senti um excesso de saudade. As festas provocam-me esses sentimentos piegas.  
  
Ao subir a rua passei pela casa dos Black, onde o Sirius, que é mais novo que o meu pai, estava a morrer de cancro no pâncreas. Já tinha vivido mais dois anos do que a previsão feita pelos médicos. Tinham passado semanas desde que eu vira a sua cara abatida, com icterícia. Não há nada no prontuário que me ajude a descrever aquela cara. Ele era o treinador de tenis da escola secundária e fora também meu professor de inglês no ano em que entrei para essa escola, mas teve de se reformar por causa do cancro. Sempre que penso nele, lembro-me daquele poema de Dylan Thomas , intitulado «The Force That Trough the Green Fuse Drives the Flower.» O Sirius era um grande admirador de Dylan Thomas. Como se estaria ele a sentir nesta época de Natal?  
  
Porquê esta pincelada de tristeza numa história de amor? Terei perdido o controlo da escrita? Ou será possível que toda aquela saudade dos Potter tenha transformado o meu cérebro em Cheerios?  
  
Mas continuando onde eu ia: a minha casa tinha mudado desde a minha ida ao Filch's. Primeiro, havia mais janelas iluminadas. No andar de cima, até a luz do meu quarto estava acesa, e não tinha sido eu a acendê-la. Nisso saio ao meu pai, poupada e prática. A minha mãe e o Ron deixam sempre as luzes acesas em toda a parte, mas o Ron, que casara recentemente, estava em Palo Alto, a mais de três mil quilómetros de distância, com a sua mulher, a Hermione. A mãe estava na cave quando eu saí, a embrulhar vasos quando eu saí, a embrulhar vasos de túlipas com papel verde escuro brilhante e com laçarotes, como presentes para os nossos vizinhos. Estranho. A casa parecia uma nave espacial com luzes tremeluzentes acabada de aterrar, vinda de uma estrela exótica. E nem sequer estou a consultar o prontuário.  
  
No átrio, enquanto sacudia a neve da gola e limpava as botas, reparei numa carrinha Volvo estacionada, de cor verde. Visitas. Foram as visitas que fizeram mudar a casa.  
  
Luz, ambiente caloroso e a voz do meu irmão chegaram até mim assim que abri a porta da frente:  
  
-Não podiamos suportar outro Natal sem neve este ano, e quando disseram que havia quase um metro da altura de neve no chão, decidimos vir.  
  
-És tu, Ronald Weasley?- gritei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Chocámos um com o outro entre o hall e a sala de jantar.  
  
-É bom voltar a ver-te Boo!- disse ele. Abraçamo-nos. Ele ainda tinha a parka vestida.  
  
-Estás cá!- foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Ainda não acreditava. Olhei para a cara dele. Os meus óculos estavam um bocado embaciados, tal como é hábito quando venho de um sítio frio. Belisquei o seu braço- Parece magia ter-te aqui connosco!  
  
-Demoramos três dias até aqui; isso não é magia- a Hermione apareceu por trás do ombro dele, e fui a correr abraçar a minha cunhada.  
  
-Estou tão contente por vos ver!- exclamei eu!  
  
-Ginny, estás maravilhosa. Gosto do teu novo visual.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
Eu sei que já mencionei a minha altura (um metro e oitenta). Mas falei dos óculos? É uma pergunta retórica. Não os mencionei de propósito, para que me imaginassem parecida com a Nicole Kidman. Uso óculos desde os três anos e, mesmo quando estou com armações Giorgio Armani, os meus olhos aumentam o seu tamanho cerca de três vezes com estas lentes grossas. Não posso usar lentes de contacto porque tenho cataratas congénitas. Trata-se de uma situação complicada, mas a realidade é que tenho de optar entre usar óculos ou não ver nada. Sei que podem ficar desapontados com esta caracteristica da heroína deste romance, mas se não forem daquele leitores que facilmente desanimam, vão continuar.  
  
O Ron insistiu para que a Hermione me chamasse Boo.  
  
-É o nome dela- dizia. Já anteriormente ele tinha tido esta conversa ainda não desistira.  
  
-Ginny condiz mais com ela do que Boo- dizia a Hermione. Eu gostava dela.  
  
-Ninguém me chama Boo excepto o Ron e os seus amigos idiotas- disse.  
  
-Como eu?- Harry Potter entrou naquele momento.  
  
Vá lá, isto merece uma brilhante salva de palmas. O herói chegou. E eu corei porque ele já era o meu herói muito antes de eu começar a escrever este romance. De facto, desde que me lembro. Ele tinha mais quatro anos agora, claro, e era mais baixo do que eu me recordava, mas eu também não media um metro e oitenta há quatro anos atrás. Os seus olhos- preciso da ajuda do prontuário do escritor de romances para descrever aqueles olhos:  
  
-profundamente lúgubres e impenetraveis?  
  
Não!  
  
-com tonalidades de verde e âmbar?  
  
Talvez.  
  
-olhos de um verde acinzentado?  
  
Não sei. Talvez.  
  
-imprescrutáveis como os de um falcão?  
  
Decididamente não! Quero lá saber! Eram olhos calorosos. Eram os olhos do Harry. Não me interessa se eram esbugalhados. O Harry Potter estava á porta da sala de jantar.  
  
-Olá!- disse-lhe eu e avancei para um aperto de mão, quando tropecei na borda do tapete oriental e caí com os cotovelos para cima dele. Não foi uma cena muito agradável. Ele soltou um gemido porque lhe dei uma cotovelada no diafragma. Estava demasiado incapacitado para me amparar graciosamente nos seus braços. Em vez disso, fui agarrada por uma rapariga linda que surgiu por trás do Harry, com a mão no seu ombro.  
  
Esta história seria mais bonita se eu simplesmente mentisse, mas eu quero um romance verdadeiro. E a verdade é que ao ver o Harry Potter, após quatro anos de separação, deixei-o sem respiração e não dei com a cara no chão graças á sua namorada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Então, o que acharam? Devo continuar? Revisem, por favor! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 Família Reunida

Disclaimer: Eu sei que já fiz o disclaimer na Nota, mas arranjei algo que afinal me pertence!! O livro original é da Louise Plummer e os personagem a JK Rowling, excepto a versão humana da Snitch, cuja história estará em breve aqui, no ff.net; nesta história ela pode parecer um pouco Mary Sue, mas interpretem como quiserem; ela pertence a mim e á minha melhor amiga.  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado a Tomoyo Hiiragizawa(está bem escrito?), que revisou o segundo capítulo. Algumas notas aos que revisaram a 1ª parte desse capítulo...  
  
Anna Potter- Mt obrigada! Espero que vc goste desse capítulo!  
  
MarcelleBHalliwell- Aqui está o resto do cap. 2, eu vou começar já, já a trabalhar no cap. 3.  
  
Miss Lyric- Eu também ñ gosto mt da ideia de G/H, mas é o único modo da fic fazer sentido, para além de que quando eu comecei escrevendo era uma fã de G/H. Prefiro a Gin com o Draco.  
  
~Hermione Weasley~  
  
Capítulo 2- Família Reunida  
  
É no capítulo dois de um romance que a antagonista é introduzida. Sabem, aquela personagem que vai «atazanando» a protagonista, neste caso, eu. A tarefa da antagonista é tentar irrita-la para impedir que a heroína e o herói fiquem juntos e que os leitores cheguem demasiado depressa a um final feliz. Um romance, no fim de contas, deve conter pelo menos cem páginas de pura tensão. Alguém tem que conspirar contra a heroína e o herói.  
  
Como eu disse, ela era linda de morrer.  
  
-Que tropeção! Magoaste-te?- perguntou numa voz que podia derreter um queijo com quinze anos.  
  
Eu podia jurar que ela mal pronunciava o «r».  
  
-Essas botas são um perigo dentro de casa- disse o meu pai. Teria ouvido também? Ele e a mãe foram os últimos a chegar á sala de jantar, vindos da cozinha.  
  
-Peço desculpa- murmurei. Não podia deixar de contemplar a cara da rapariga. A cara de um anjo.  
  
-Ela está bem- disse o Ron.- Desde pequena que costuma andar aos tropeções.  
  
-Tira essas botas, querida- disse a minha mãe.  
  
O Harry deu um murro no peito como para se refazer da pancada que eu lhe tinha dado.  
  
-É bom voltar a ver-te, Boo.- Ele usou a minha alcunha dos treze anos, mas sorriu, e nós trocamos um olhar breve. Os nossos olhos não foram atraídos nem nada, mas foi fácil perdoa-lo. Depois, como se estivesse distraído, acrescentou- Oh, esta é a minha amiga Snitch Ev. Riddle.  
  
Juro, aquele era o seu verdadeiro nome. Snitch Ev. Riddle. Inventaria eu um nome daqueles?  
  
-O Harry não tem estado no Minnesota desde que a família se mudou para a Califórnia- disse o Ron.  
  
Eu já sabia.  
  
-Por isso convidámo-lo a vir connosco. Além disso, o seu carro trabalhava e o nosso não- sorriu o Ron- Ele também está no curso de literaturas comparadas.  
  
Eu já sabia.  
  
-E a Snitch também está.  
  
Bolas. Não conseguia deixar de a fitar. Era o seu cabelo, uma juba preta (o que não era vulgar na Califórnia), combinada com um bronze e olhos verdes.  
  
-Olá!- disse-lhe. Ela era sua amiga. O que queria isso dizer exactamente? A sua bonita pele bronzeado fazia-me sentir um limão.  
  
-Estou tão contente por terem decidido vir todos!- exclamou a minha mãe. E eu podia sentir que aquilo era verdade. O seu nível de energia tinha aumentado desde que eu saíra, havia pouco.- Ia ser um Natal tão solitário só com nós os três!  
  
Isso já era exagero. Nós os três nunca nos tínhamos sentido sozinhos na vida.  
  
-Devíamos ter avisado...- desculpou-se a Hermione- mas o Ron queria fazer uma surpresa.  
  
A Snitch enrolou o casaco á volta do pescoço.- Se for preciso, eu posso ficar num hotel.  
  
-Podíamos os dois- disse o Harry.  
  
Havia excitação na sua voz ou era impressão minha? No mesmo quarto de hotel? Na mesma cama? Possivelmente. Imagens deprimentes deles os dois, com pernas e braços enrolados flutuaram na minha imaginação.  
  
O Ron sacudiu a cabeça como se fosse a coisa mais idiota que tivesse ouvido, e a minha mãe levantou as mãos agitando-as, como se quisesse afastar tal ideia.  
  
-Não, não, há espaço suficiente para todos- insistiu.  
  
Não pude deixar de notar como a Snitch e o Harry formavam um par prefeito para uma história de amor. Ela era relativamente baixa e magra, mas não demasiado, e a sua cabeça mal chagava ao ombro dele. Ele tinha mais um ou dois centímetros que eu, se tanto. Sentia-me como um enorme louva-a-deus com botas para a neve- botas com solas grossas como pneus de camião.  
  
A mãe perguntou-lhes se estavam com fome, mas responderam que tinham jantado pelo caminho, poucas horas antes.  
  
-Então que tal uma bebida quente?  
  
-Chá russo, espero- disse o Ron.  
  
A mãe disse que sim com a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha.  
  
-Ginny preciso que me ajudes um instantinho- disse-me.  
  
O pai ofereceu-se para ajudar a ir buscar a bagagem, e todos se dirigiram para a porta da frente. Gostaria de os ter seguido até lá fora, mantendo-me um pouco atrás do Harry Potter, que não via desde há quatro anos, para saber se ele olharia para trás na minha direcção, para sabre se sentiria algo semelhante ao que eu sentia, mas a minha mãe livrou-me dessa situação.  
  
-O Ron não mudou nada- disse ela quando entrámos na cozinha.- Continua o mesmo de sempre, trazendo tudo da sua casa na Califórnia para vir passar o Natal e sem avisar- abriu o frigorífico.- Deita isto para o lixo, está bem?- passou-me para as mãos um molho de alface já castanha.- Devias tê-lo visto; percorreu a casa toda assim que chegou- voltou a enfiar a cabeça no frigorífico.- Acho que não há lençóis na cama do quarto de hóspedes; só a colcha.  
  
-Já vou ver- disse eu.  
  
-Vou por a Hermione e o Ron no antigo quarto dele, claro- disse, tirando os limões e as laranjas- O Harry pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes- passou-me as frutas.- Achas que ele e aquela rapariga querem compartilhar um quarto? Ele apresentou-a como uma amiga. Seria um eufemismo? É claro que, se são apenas amigos, então...  
  
-Não sei- encolhi os ombros.- A propósito, o nome dela é Snitch- comecei a partir a fruta ao meio, com uma faca.  
  
-Bem, podemos pôr a Snitch- os seus lábios curvaram-se ligeiramente para cima- a dormir na outra cama do teu quarto. Importas-te?  
  
Não, não me importava. Melhor comigo que com ele.  
  
-Se eles quiserem ficar juntos, basta irem ao encontro um do outro. Não achas?  
  
Cortei-me.  
  
-Suponho que sim- respondi, chupando o sangue do meu polegar. Estava a detestar todo aquele assunto.  
  
A minha mãe deu-me um lenço de papel.  
  
-Tens de dar mais atenção ao que estás a fazer- censurou, tirando o frasco de açúcar da prateleira por cima da minha cabeça.- Por acaso, a Snitch Ev. Ridelle até nem parece do tipo do Harry.  
  
-Ev. Riddle- corrigi.- Ela é muito bonita, não achas?  
  
-Uma beleza «californicável»- a minha mãe é muito contundente nas suas críticas.  
  
Sorri e sussurrei:  
  
-Não me parece que tenha sido criada na Califórnia. Ela pronuncia os seus «r» tão levemente.  
  
A minha mãe fez uma expressão céptica.  
  
-Não, a sério- continuei.- Cá para mim ela é do Norte dos Estados Meridionais ou do Sul das Midland. Charleston ou Baltimore, talvez.  
  
Limpou um bocado de água que transbordara da panela.  
  
-Cada vez te pareces mais com o teu pai.  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
-Bem- pousou-me a mão no ombro-, detesto dizer-te isto, senhora linguista, mas ela sempre viveu em Newport Beach, na Califórnia. Estivemos a falar sobre isso antes de tu chegares.  
  
Observei a sua cara para ver se estava séria. A ironia faz parte da nossa família.  
  
-Estás a brincar- afirmei.- Isso não é verdade!- e fui verificar as camas.  
  
A minha mãe tinha razão acerca da cama do quarto de hóspedes: não tinha lençóis. Escolhi uns de tom azul pálido para o Harry. Depois arranjei espaço no meu roupeiro para algumas coisas da Snitch e fui examinar a casa de banho, que estava bastante aceitável. Apenas tinha de pendurar mais toalhas. Ouvia o Ron e o Harry a subir e a descer as escadas com as malas, a lembrarem-se de coisas do passado, como dois velhotes.  
  
-Olha! Este é o armário onde perdemos o teu ratinho de estimação, o Peter Pet Scabbers (A/N: Que nome foleiro!), lembras-te?- perguntou o Harry.  
  
-Provavelmente ainda lá está...- respondeu o Ron.  
  
-Sim, provavelmente do tamanho de um Cocker Spaniel!  
  
As suas vozes ecoavam na casa de banho, onde eu me olhei ao espelho para ver como tinha mudado desde os treze anos, altura em que o Harry me vira pela ultima vez. O cabelo estava mais curto, e os ganchos tinham desaparecido. Os óculos permaneciam por questão de necessidade. Seria bonita? É difícil avaliar a nossa própria cara. O pai diz sempre que sou inteligente e isso é o mais importante. A minha mãe diz que tenho um visual perfeito. Tenham dó. Enquanto estava lá na casa de banho, a ouvir a voz do Harry, o seu «riso forte e masculino»- copiei do prontuário, mas é verdade- dava de boa vontade vinte e cinco pontos do meu QI para me parecer exactamente como a Snitch Ev. Riddle.  
  
  
  
Mais tarde tomámos o chá russo, preparado com pauzinhos de canela emprestados pelos vizinhos, bebendo em canecas com desenhos do Pai Natal, frente ao lume vivo da lareira da sala. O Ron reparou logo na árvore de Natal, a pequena obra de arte da minha mãe, cuidadosamente colocada em cima do piano.  
  
-O quê?!- a sua voz esganiçou-se como a de um adolescente- Aquilo é que é a árvore?- Ele estava de pé junto dela.- É patética.  
  
-Diz o que te apetecer , querido, não sejas tímido- proferiu a minha mãe.  
  
A Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado dela no sofá, disse:  
  
-Trata dos teus assuntos, Ron!  
  
O meu irmão fez uma cara zangada.  
  
-Desculpem, mas isto é assunto meu! Corrijam-me se estiver enganado, mas não é verdade que nós sempre tivemos uma árvore bem grande, enfeitada com todos aqueles maravilhosos ornamentos? Não era essa a tradição da família Weasley?  
  
-Estás a referir-te a ornamentos maravilhosos como aquele pequeno trenó feito com paus de gelados, que construíste quando andavas nos escuteiros?- as sobrancelhas da minha mãe arquearam-se, formando vincos na testa.  
  
A Hermione, com um sorriso cúmplice, deu-lhe um toque com o cotovelo.  
  
-Não- disse o Harry- ele refere-se àqueles enfeites em forma de bengala, ás riscas vermelhas e brancas, a imitar chupa-chupas, e que nos deram tanto trabalho a fazer. Lembro-me que esses eram os que a minha mãe preferia.- E sorriu para a minha, ironicamente.  
  
-Realmente esse foi um ano muito bom.- concordou ela.  
  
-Mas aqueles de que mais gostei foram as figuras do Pai Natal que fizemos com pinhas, nas aulas da professora Sprout, quando estávamos no quinto ano. Lembras-te?- perguntou o Ron ao Harry- utilizámos feltro vermelho e branco.  
  
-E uma lata grande de cola branca. Mas era suposto fazermos duendes- comentou o Harry.  
  
-Não era nada.  
  
-Era, era.  
  
-Parem com isso, não interessa a ninguém- disse a Hermione.  
  
-Na minha escola fizemos ratos com pinhas quando eu estava no terceiro ano- a Snitch assustou-me quando falou. Nós tinhamos estado sentadas juntas ao pé da janela, e não sei porquê- talvez por osmose- eu ficara com a impressão de que ela era tímida e que seria preciso fazermos-lhe perguntas para que ela falasse.  
  
«Ratos» foi a palavra que desencadeou tudo. O Ron e o Harry, ao mesmo tempo, taparam a boca com as mãos.  
  
-Nunca pronuncies essa palavra em frente da Boo!- disse o Harry.  
  
-Seja no singular ou no plural, essa palavra põe-lhe os nervos em franja- acrescentou o Ron.  
  
A Snitch voltou-se para mim com ar de espanto- Porquê?  
  
-Vocês são horríveis!- gritei. Para eles, era como se eu continuasse sempre a ter treze anos. Não havia nada a fazer.  
  
-R-A-T-O-S- proferiu o Harry, muito devagar- ou R-A-T-O. Nunca- reforçou, olhando-me de soslaio- digas tal coisa na presença da Boo.  
  
-Vocês os dois são completamente parvos. Não lhes ligues, Snitch,- disse eu- não lhes perguntes mais nada.  
  
A Hermione ergueu a mão a pedir silêncio.  
  
-É melhor deixar simplesmente o Tico e o Teco contar a história. Talvez isso os faça sentir realizados- ela sorriu-me.- Contem-na, mas em poucas palavras.  
  
-Foi no início da Primavera- começou o Harry.  
  
-Fim do Inverno- corrigiu o Ron.- Nesse ano o degelo tinha começado mais cedo do que é habitual.  
  
-Qual de vocês é o Teco? É só isso que quero saber- perguntou a Snitch.  
  
-Eu sou o Tico, ele é o Teco- disse o Ron.  
  
-Essa é a opinião de um homem que não sabe distinguir o Pai Natal de um duende- respondeu o Harry, segurando a caneca com as duas mãos para as manter quentes. (E que mãos tão prefeitas...)  
  
-Eu cheguei lá primeiro- disse ele, continuando a história..- Ouvi-a dar um grito horrível.  
  
-Foi no início da Primavera- esclareci.  
  
-E?- espicaçou a Snitch.  
  
-Estávamos todos na casa do Sirius- continuou o Harry.- Ele era o treinador de ténis da escola secundária , mas também ensinava toda a vizinhança a jogar.  
  
-Ele mora do outro lado da rua- expliquei. Preferi não mencionar o cancro.  
  
-Bem, mas a Gin, que nessa altura ainda não era Boo,- e o Harry lançou-me um olhar que me fez sentir «percorrida por uma onda de calor», como diz o prontuário- a Gin estava lá com aquela sua amiga...  
  
-A Cho- informei.  
  
-A Cho Chang- acrescentou o Ron.- Ela sempre pareceu ter uma atracção por ti, Har.  
  
O Harry estremeceu.  
  
-E a Boo, quero dizer a Gin, perguntou ao Sirius se podia usar a Lobster para praticar as batidas com a palma da mão virada para trás.  
  
-A Lobster é a maquina de ténis automática?- perguntou a Snitch.  
  
O Harry acenou afirmativamente.  
  
-O Sirius disse-lhe que a máquina não tinha sido utilizada durante todo o Inverno e que ela teria de ir tirá-la do telheiro e levá-la pra o campo de ténis. E ela foi, sozinha...  
  
O Ron não conseguia suportar que fosse o Harry a contar a história toda e interrompeu-o:  
  
-Ela tinha ido mais ou menos havia dez minutos, quando ouvimos o seu grito horrível, vindo do campo de ténis; um grito verdadeiramente horrendo. E o Harry foi a correr ver o que se passava.  
  
O Harry continuou:  
  
-Lá estava a Gin, gritando desalmadamente, enquanto iam saindo da máquina ratinhos bebés, uns atrás dos outros. Os ratos deviam ter lá feito um ninho durante o Inverno. Alguns deles passaram a voar por cima da rede e foram aterrar aos pés dela. Outros andavam por cima a correr a toda a velocidade. Houve uns poucos que se estatelaram em cima da rede, e um agarrou-se mesmo á sua raqueta de ténis; e ela agitava a raqueta, tentando sacudi-lo, ao mesmo tempo que berrava como louca.  
  
-E ele ali parado a olhar para mim- disse eu.  
  
-Não conseguia agir- e lançou-me um «sorriso rasgado»- Estavas tão cómica com todos aqueles ratos a correr á volta dos teus pés.- Percebi que recordava este episódio com gosto.- Mas o mais engraçado foi quando estávamos já todos lá fora ao pé dela, perdidos de riso, e a Gin ficou furiosa e começou a espantar os ratos com a raqueta como se fossem bolas e ela estivesse a jogar num torneio de ténis.  
  
Seria a minha imaginação romântica, ou havia mesmo uma ponta de ternura na voz do Harry enquanto contava esta história? Recordo-me de ele me ter gritado «Força!» quando comecei a dar com a raqueta nos ratos.  
  
-Acho que ninguém se lembrou sequer de desligar a máquina- disse eu.  
  
-Tu bateste em ratinhos inocentes?- perguntou a Snitch.  
  
-Foi em legítima defesa- respondi.  
  
-Estávamos demasiado ocupados a observar na cena para nos lembrarmos de a desligar- explicou o Harry.- Foi a partir daí que começámos a chamar-lhe Boo- acrescentou.  
  
A Snitch poisou a mão no meu joelho.  
  
-Devias ter-lhe batido a ele com a raqueta - disse ela, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direcção do Harry.  
  
Eu ri-me.  
  
-Tu serias capaz de o fazer?- perguntei.  
  
-Seria capaz de o passar a ferro com o meu carro- respondeu ela. 


	4. Chapter 3 Á noite

Aqui está o capítulo 3, finalmente, eu sei que demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, mas as férias ainda são piores que a escola! Obrigada a todos os que revisaram os anteriores capítulos. Espero que aqueles que começaram a ler essa fic desde o princípio não se tenham farto ainda ^_^ Como eu postei o capítulo 2 em partes diferentes, espero que não se tenham esquecido de ler o final.  
  
Capítulo 3- Á noite...  
  
No final do capítulo dois não tive coragem para revelar aquilo que vou revelar agora, no capítulo três, que foi quando a Snitch disse que seria capaz de passar a ferro o Harry com o carro dela, e em vez de «um olhar concupiscente» com o Harry, como diria o prontuário, eu troquei um olhar concupiscente com a Snitch. Com uma rapariga! A sério. Compartilhamos um «um olhar concupiscente». No meu subconsciente ouvi o Harry dizer-lhe: «Tu serias capaz de me passar a ferro com um cilindro!» Mas foi como se ele tivesse falado do fundo de um túnel porque a minha atenção se encontrava centrada na energia da Snitch.  
  
-Acho que posso aprender muito contigo- disse-lhe. Ela estendeu a mão para a minha e apertámo-las. O seu aperto de mão revelava firmeza e confiança.  
  
-Agora era só o que nos faltava era a Snitch a dar lições à Boo- disse o Ron. Fiquei a pensar no que ele quereria dizer com isso.  
  
Vou contar-lhes outra coisa que está errada neste romance, para além do facto de a relação protagonista/antagonista ter falhado- quer dizer, logo desde a altura em que ela chegou eu soube que não ia odiar a Snitch , e mesmo que ela fosse a namorada do Harry, bem, só o que posso dizer é que ele era um rapaz com muita sorte. Mas continuando a história, decidimos, com a concordância da minha mãe, ir de manhã comprar uma árvore bem grande para que o Ron pudesse reviver os Natais do passado e pendurar todos os antigos enfeites da sua infância não muito longínqua. E fomos todos deitar-nos, mas não adormecemos logo.  
  
O quarto do Harry ficava separado do meu por um quarto de banho comum. Isto fazia-me sentir inibida. Apesar de eu estar muito aflita para lá ir não queria ir porque talvez também o Harry estivesse aflito e poderíamos ir os dois ao mesmo tempo, e ele poderia dizer- me: «Vai tu primeiro», e eu diria «Não, vai tu primeiro», mas teria de ser eu em primeiro lugar, e não consigo fazer nada quando estou sobre tensão. Ás vezes, quando vou ouvir a Orquestra de Câmara de St. Paul, preciso de ir á casa de banho no intervalo e tenho de ir para a fila e ficar à espera porque é Inverno e está frio, o que significa que toda a gente tem vontade de lá ir, mas quando finalmente chega a minha vez, entro e sento-me e fico com um ar aparvalhado, como um alce que tivesse chocado contra uma árvore. E tenho a certeza de que as senhoras que estão na fila me vêem ali sentada, parada, pela frincha entre a parede e a porta; há sempre uma frincha demasiado larga.  
  
Estava eu obcecada a pensar no problema de compartilhar a casa de banho, quando a Snitch disse:  
  
-Tenho a bexiga quase a rebentar- e foi a correr, mas nesse preciso momento o Harry também saiu do quarto e chocaram um com o outro.  
  
-Primeiro vou eu- gritou a Snitch, empurrando o Harry.  
  
Ele empurrou-a também- Nem penses!- disse, rindo-se na sua cara.  
  
Mas a Snitch conseguiu ir por trás dele e passar por baixo, e sentou-se na sanita, exclamando:  
  
-A necessidade impõe-se!- E foi a sua vez de rir.  
  
Fiquei com medo que o Harry resolvesse abrir o fecho das calças, contudo ele afastou-se, fechando a porta do quarto de banho, que a Snitch imediatamente trancou à chave pelo lado de dentro. Mas logo de seguida ele começou a bater na porta.  
  
-Snitch, já estás despachada?- perguntava-lhe ele.- Snitch, já estás despachada? Vê se te despachas, sim?  
  
Bem, se aquilo se tivesse passado comigo acho que nunca mais seria capaz de fazer chichi até ao fim da minha vida, mas a Snitch era muito mais desinibida do que eu. Despejou a bexiga de uma só vez e, quando acabou, perguntou-me:  
  
-Ginny, queres vir tu agora, antes que o Harry deite a porta abaixo?  
  
Respondi-lhe que tinha de ir buscar umas peças de roupa à cave e corri para baixo, onde existe uma sanita solitária num canto por trás do aquecedor de água. É um velho sanitário cheio de manchas de calcário, que sempre evitei, mas naquela altura senti-me muito feliz pela sua existência. Levei comigo uma camisa de noite, de flanela. Eles estariam apaixonados, a Snitch e o Harry? Aqueles empurrões recíprocos seriam apenas fruto de uma tensão sexual? Não sabia, mas gostaria de ser eu a passar por isso.  
  
Quando voltei para cima a Snitch tinha vestido uma t-shirt comprida e tinha retirado da minha estante um livro de contos americanos de autores recentes. Passou pela minha secretária e parou.  
  
-O que é isto?- perguntou, examinando os papeis que eu lá deixara.- «Considerações Preliminares sobre Desdémona»- leu. Era uma sensação estranha ouvi-la a ler as minhas coisas em voz alta.  
  
-Tenho de escrever um trabalho de pesquisa sobre a obra Otelo e pensei fazê-lo sobre a Desdémona.- Disse eu, enfiando os braços pelas mangas da camisa de flanela.  
  
Com o dedo indicador, ela seguia uma lista que eu tinha feito.  
  
-Escrevi um artigo sobre Desdémona para um curso monográfico sobre Shakespeare- murmurou.  
  
Provavelmente, era especialista no assunto. Leu em voz alta mais algumas das minhas notas: «Detesto o facto de o Otelo a matar, estando ela inocente.»  
  
Desejei não ter deixado ficar as notas em cima da secretária.  
  
-Há muitos alunos que têm escrito trabalhos acerca da inocência dela- disse eu.- Queria fazer um trabalho diferente, mas não sei bem como. Gostava de abordar o assunto de outra forma.- Cheguei para trás os cobertores da cama. Mas hei-de conseguir. Pelo menos, costumo conseguir.- E sentei-me na beira da cama.  
  
A Snitch voltou-se para mim, ficando de costas para a secretária.  
  
-A inocência dela não tem nada a ver com o resto- disse. Tinha os braços cruzados junto ao peito, com um ar de professora.- Quero dizer,- continuou- e se ela não estivesse inocente? E se ela tivesse dormido com o Cassio e o Barbantio e com toda a marinha italiana?  
  
-O quê?- fiquei de boca aberta. Não sabia onde ela queria chegar.  
  
-Estaria certo ele matá-la se ela tivesse ido para a cama com uns e com outros? Será que ele não estava enganado acerca dela?  
  
-Mas ele estava enganado...  
  
-E se não estivesse? E se ela fosse mesmo culpada? É justo um homem matar a mulher por adultério?  
  
-Nunca pensei nisso- respondi.- Mas não, não seria justo, embora todos tenhamos de ler a peça como se fosse perfeitamente natural...  
  
-Pois temos!- e concedeu-me um sorriso largo e benevolente.- Bem vinda ao criticismo feminista!  
  
O seu sorriso soube-me bem. Nunca conseguiria competir com ela.  
  
-Se quiseres, amanhã de manhã posso escrever-te uma lista com o nome de alguns artigos. E o teu trabalho será o único do género.  
  
-Seria óptimo!- eu estava deitada na minha cama, apoiada sobre um cotovelo, com as costas voltadas para a janela.  
  
A Snitch inclinou-se por cima de mim para olhar lá para fora.  
  
-Ainda está a levar- disse quase sem respirar, como se a neve fosse algo mágico.  
  
Voltei-me para olhar também.  
  
-Vamos ter um Natal perfeito!- exclamei.- Provavelmente irá continuar a nevar nos próximos dois dias.  
  
-Um Natal perfeito- parecia hipnotizada vendo a neva cair.- Foi por isso que eu vim- murmurou.  
  
-Por causa da neve?  
  
-Sim- depois pareceu ter mudado de ideias.- Bem, na verdade não foi só por causa da neve.  
  
Fiquei a pensar se ela estaria com esperanças de ficar noiva no Natal. Eu não podia evitar tal eventualidade. Tinha de por de parte a ideia de ficar com o Harry. Era uma ideia que eu construíra e alimentara ao longo dos últimos quatro anos, em que ele esteve ausente. Agora parecia-me completamente idiota  
  
A Snitch sentou-se á beirinha da minha cama.  
  
-Tenho ouvido o Ron e o Harry conversar acerca das suas famílias e, sabes...- parecia embaraçada, desviando o olhar de mim e virando-se de novo para a neve- Bem, as famílias deles parecem-me ser muito tradicionais e muito...- procurou a palavra adequada- muito sãs.  
  
Olhou para mim.  
  
-Sentia o desejo de passar o Natal junto de pessoas assim.- Ao dizer isto corou, o que a tornou ainda mais bonita, se possível.  
  
-E a tua família, não é?- não pude deixar de perguntar.  
  
Ela respondeu um pouco contrariada:  
  
-Não!- e o rubor da face desapareceu de imediato.  
  
-Mas também decerto não serão propriamente uns degenerados...  
  
Ela abanou a cabeça:  
  
-Não são como os teus pais. O Ron não estava a exagerar quando falava deles- e baixou o olhar sobre as mãos.  
  
Eu desviei as pernas para que ela pudesse sentar-se mais à vontade.  
  
-Quer dizer que te agradam o Arthur e a Molly Weasley?  
  
Ela riu-se.  
  
-E também me agradam os seus dois filhos perfeitos, o Ronald e a Virgínia Weasley.  
  
-O Ron não é perfeito!- sorri com a insinuação.  
  
-Vou ler só um bocadinho- e pegou no livro- a não ser que a luz te incomode.  
  
-Não, não me incomoda. A sério.  
  
Acendeu a luz junto á cama.  
  
Eu tirei os óculos para esfregar os olhos. O quarto transformou-se numa névoa amorfa.  
  
-Por que motivo não usas lentes de contacto?- perguntou a Snitch, do seu canto.- Ficas melhor sem óculos- hesitou- quero dizer...  
  
-Não faz mal, eu sei- respondi- os meus olhos nunca conseguiram adaptar-se a lentes de contacto, se eu pudesse já há muitos anos teria começado a usá-las.  
  
-Como é que vês sem óculos?- quis saber.  
  
Eu ri-me.  
  
-Sei que és essa mancha aí ao fundo, mas se não conhecesse tão bem este quarto nem sequer perceberia que és uma figura humana.  
  
-Vês assim tão mal?  
  
-Pois vejo. Mas já estou habituada.- E voltei a pôr os óculos.  
  
Provavelmente, os leitores de histórias de amor americanas gostariam que eu avaliasse agora os meus sentimentos. Afinal de contas, já estou no terceiro capítulo, se calhar aproximo-me do final, e este será o momento ideal para fazer essa avaliação. O prontuário oferece-me uma imensidão de frases para descrever os sentimentos da heroína:  
  
-a dor no seu peito tornava-se uma tortura doentia e ardente?  
  
Não, não era nada disso que eu sentia. Embora estivesse triste por saber que tudo o que fantasiara sobre o Harry- pensava que quando ele me visse já crescida descobriria que era comigo que queria casar- iria por água abaixo se ficasse noivo da Snitch. E talvez ainda mais triste do que isso fosse eu chegar á conclusão de que, mesmo se eles não ficassem noivos, eu teria de perder as esperanças nele.  
  
-os seus seios arfavam ao compasso da sua respiração difícil?  
  
É certo que me sentia cansada, se querem saber a verdade. Mas a minha respiração não era difícil.  
  
-uma amálgama de sentimentos agitava o seu peito ?  
  
Porquê toda esta obsessão com peito e seios? Eu raramente me lembro que os tenho, e agora aqui estão eles a emergir de todas as páginas do prontuário. Seios por toda a parte: palpitando e torturando-se e arfando e salientando-se e agitando-se. Que nojeira!  
  
Do outro lado da rua, a casa dos Black estava ás escuras, com excepção de uma janela no andar de cima. Tinha sido o Sirius quem os mandara desligar a máquina de ténis há anos atrás e pusera o braço em volta do meu ombro, perguntando-me se eu estava bem.  
  
É claro que estava, e melhor fiquei quando o Harry pegou na minha raqueta e tirou das cordas o rato esborrachado, atirando-o para uns arbustos.  
  
-É melhor jogares com bolas- dissera-me ele, sorrindo de um modo que me faz sentir como igual e não apenas como a irmãzinha mais nova do Ron.  
  
E o Ron gritara:  
  
-O mesmo se aplica a ti, Potter!  
  
E desataram os dois a correr um atrás do outro, á nossa volta, o que fez desanuviar a cena . Mas ainda hoje gosto de recordar aquele sorriso que o Harry me dirigiu depois de ter tirado o rato da minha raqueta.  
  
E também gosto de recordar o Sirius, que nos ensinou a todos a jogar ténis e insistia que éramos todos uns campeões.  
  
Senti uma grande tristeza ao ver que este ano as árvores em frente da casa dos Black não estavam decoradas com todas aquelas luzinhas que costumavam lá pôr todos os Natais. A casa deles era a mais escura do quarteirão.  
  
Tirei os óculos, recostei-me e suspirei pelos Natais do passado e pelo Natal do presente. Gostaria tanto que o Sirius estivesse feliz nesta época!  
  
Por fim, pensei na Snitch e no facto de ela preferir passar o Natal com estranhos.  
  
Para mim, nada disto fazia sentido. 


End file.
